Total Drama VII : Return Of The Legends
by AaronCopus12
Summary: When 20 of your Favorite TDI characters from series 1-4 come back for the 7th series, they will be put through their paces with disgusting and Grueling Challenges. Their fate is in your hands...


**Total Drama Island VII : Return of The Legends**

The rotor blade fell silent, the hustle bustle of the campers stopped Eerily. Suddenly, as if from nowhere a loud voice boomed through the air "Hello Campers!" It was Chris McLean, the Egotistic Host of The show. "Oh Great! Its Good old Chris McLean, My Favorite man in the world!" It Was Courtney, her her aubern brown hair flowing in the air asshe dragged her luggage of he rusty, old boat. "Love You To Sweetie!" replied Chris in a Sarchastic mannor. "Wait for me Princess!" Shouted Duncan a emo, punk, juvenile boy with a Green mohawk. One By one all the campers hopped of the Boat, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Dawn, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Lightning, Gwen, Trent and D.J. "Welcome Campers to Camp Waw-" Chris was cut of "Wawanakwa, lets just get to the point!" Sait Gwen, Her Blue highlights now faded, shining in the light. The First 10 campers to get to the other side of the island will become a team, the last 10 will be a team but will also be voting to eliminate at the Campfire Ceromony! Chef is Waiting For You All at the other end of The Island! Go!

"Alejandro! Come On!" Shouted Heather, The Queen Bee! "Coming Amigo" Shouted The Spanish heart-throb as they sprinted through the forest, In Front of them Zoey, The hippie girl with beautiful red Hair. "We Cant looooose!" Shouted Heather as she hurled a huge rock at Zoey, hitting her on the head! "Heather, Your... Evil!" exclamed al "I love You!" They locked lips, not concentrating on the Race as Gwen, Lightning, Bridgette and Tyler ran Past. "Gwen, We might win this!" said Bidgette as they were in the lead! "Not For long Screamed Tyler and Lightning as they raced past the Girls!

"Cody We need to Go Faster!" Fangirl Sierra said, her Purple her locking Codys View, "I cant Run any Faster!" laughed Cody, his legs crumbling over pressure "Even Owen Is Beating Us!" Cody said as he saw Owen, his belly fat jiggling away as he ran down the forest path.

"My Mascara is Running!" shouted Lindsay, "Help me Clarisse!" "It is Courtney! Junst Run!" said Courtney as she sped past Lindsay and Even Owen until she caught up with Dawn and Noah. Dawn was floating along eerily, Noah panting by her side, "Wierdos" Debated the C.I.T as she overtook the two, "We" panted Noah "Are Not" "Wierd!" He Screamed as the sprinted, trying but failing to catch Courtney.

Mike and D.J were traveling by a dark forest path, "I think we are lost!" Said Mike as an eerie noise boomed through the canopys above. "Run!" Said D.j as they sped down the Narrow Path.

"This si fun isnt it Chef?" Said Chris watching The Campers on a series of TVs. "Look Chris Someone is Coming!" Said Chris as Duncan crossed The Line. "You Are safe for another Day Duncan, and Um, Where were you all that time, "I took a Shortcut through the forest, it was my planned escape route but..." " Wait for us!" Itwas Gwen and Bridgette! "You 2 are safe also!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Help! I am Being Chased by a wierdo. Help! screamed Lindsay as Trent Chased her, "Your sentance has 9 words init, i am Proud!" rambled Trent as she Ran away and Saw Owen. "Hey Omar!" she greeted Owen with a Chuckle. "Hey Lindsay!" smiled Owen as they ran together. "Wait for Me!" Shouted Trent as Owen and Lindsay screamed into the sunset!

" Eva Wait up!" Shouted Izzy giggleing Manically as Eva ran Ahead. "Go away Crazy Psycho!" Said Eva as she filled with Rage, "Oooh! Psychoanger Girl gets Angry!" laghed Izzy "I can see the headline now!". Eva screamed with rage as she kicked Izzy Over the Finish Line with such force she crashed into the Computer screeans. "My Computer!" Screamed Chris as a tear trickled down his Chin "My Baby..."

"Dude! What Happened!" Said Lightning as Him and Tyler crossed the line and surveyyed the wreakage in front of them. "She broke my... My... Baby!" Chrs cried as he pointed at Izzy, who was still laughing scarily. "You have a Baby?" Said Tyler, dumb as ever. "Nooooooooooooooo! We did not win!" Screamed Heather as she crossed the line, "Calm Amigo. Were Safe, remember!" Alejandro said, calming Heather down. Suddenly, Out of the Blue, Courtney, Lindsay, Noah, Dawn and Owen crossed the rope "Do we win?" Asked Courtney eagerly. Uhhh, No!" answerd Chris,a grim smile on his face. "The Bogeyman is after us!" Screamed D.J as Him and Mike crossed the rope, Sierra and Cody not so far behind! "Ok Campers, The Winners will be called the... Bloodthirsy Beavers and The losers will be the ... Rabbid Rabbits! Now, Rabbits, Get to The Campfire!

"Wait! Where is Zoey?" Said Mike but nobody him

* * *

 **Competing:** Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Dawn, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Mike, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Owen, Lightning, D.J, Gwen, Trent, Zoey

 **Bloodthirsty Beavers:** Duncan, Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, Lightning, Gwen, Trent

 **Rabbid Rabbits:** Courtney, Noah, Dawn, Sierra, Cody, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, Owen, D.J

 **Eliminated:**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Please Vote in The Reviews to Eliminate Any Of The Rabbid Rabbits**

 **Will It Be Zoey Because She Came Last**

 **Will It Be D.J or Mike because they are whimps?**


End file.
